By way of background concerning conventional property tours, it is noted that scheduling such tours is often undesirably cumbersome and inefficient. For instance, when a prospective buyer sees a real estate sign on a house they wish to purchase, they generally call their agent or the agent on the sign. The actual showing of the property, however, depends on the agents' availability to meet with the prospective buyer at the property, which may not occur until several days later. To overcome this delay, many agents provide virtual tours of the property, which prospective buyers may instantly access online. Such tours, however, do not provide prospective buyers with physical access to the property, nor do they provide prospective buyers with a mechanism to interact with an agent during the tour.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a system and method which overcomes these limitations. To this end, it should be noted that the above-described deficiencies are merely intended to provide an overview of some of the problems of conventional systems, and are not intended to be exhaustive. Other problems with the state of the art and corresponding benefits of some of the various non-limiting embodiments may become further apparent upon review of the following detailed description.